<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong (but oh so right) by evanescentdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291055">Wrong (but oh so right)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn'>evanescentdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elric Brothers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, treads along those lines so...be warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed’s thoughts as Al drinks his blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elric Brothers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vampire!Al AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong (but oh so right)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apart of the AU, me and my amazing friend, kyler, keep screaming about. You can find more here at: </p><p>  <a href="https://kylermalloy.tumblr.com/post/642494081155612672/the-amount-of-narrative-shuffling-it-would-take%E2%80%9D%20%20rel="> https://kylermalloy.tumblr.com/post/642494081155612672/the-amount-of-narrative-shuffling-it-would-take </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al doesn’t bite—he feasts. He rips, tears into his skin. And Ed is trying. He’s holding him, can feel he is but...<em>oh god</em>....</p><p>It’s hard to be gentle. To be soft against this blinding, unbearable pain. He grits his teeth—against the cloth in his mouth, so he doesn’t shatter them. Forces his hands not to grip—to not cling with all his might and rip Al away.</p><p>It’s hard. It’s so, so hard. But Ed manages, Ed fights.</p><p>(The question is, does he win?)</p><p>His eyes sting and it fucking hurts so much. He tries to box the pain, to rationalise and put logic to something that’s screaming inside of him. That’s begging for pain to stop. Begging, and begging and god, it would be so easy to—</p><p>(<em>No</em>!)</p><p>Ed reels in with all his might—forces it back inside. Al, he thinks and it keeps him grounded. Makes him remember. In this mass of pain, pain, pain that makes him to <em>scream</em>. </p><p>Ed feels something wet, barely, on the edge of his senses through the excruciating pain. He struggles as he tries to look down. Movement is hard, movement is strength and Ed has none.</p><p>Al, he thinks, and it’s all he needs.</p><p>(His strength.)</p><p>Ed looks down.</p><p>Al is crying. He is a sobbing mess. </p><p>This is a worse pain than anything. Ed’s heart constricts in his chest and everything becomes twisted and in knots and it’s hard—it’s so fucking hard—</p><p>He sees Al in pain—Al hating himself and</p><p>this is worse than anything.</p><p>“Sorry...Sorry....” Al’s babbling against his skin as he keeps drinking. And it’s less of ravish and more—quieter and less painful.</p><p>It looks...beautiful.</p><p>Ed is struck.</p><p>His blood is rushing into Al’s mouth, staining his lips red and making him go uncontrollable. Keeping him alive. Letting this brother of his be here with him—letting him breathe and live.</p><p>(How could he not love?)</p><p>The pain is dulling, receding in, now that Al isn’t actively tearing onto him. And Ed can sort of relax now. Let his body fall and relax and let it be soft, let be gentle.</p><p>He huffs—the action done with struggle, coming up weak and more like a cough.</p><p>Al jerks upwards at him. Eyes wide, and words rushing out his mouth in a gargled mess. “What’s wrong, are you—”</p><p>“Don’t talk when eating.” Ed chides, and winces at the sound of his voice.</p><p>Al's expression turns into something sour, and he whines. “<em>Ed</em>.”</p><p>There are tears still running down his face and grief clings to him, but—it’s not as worse as in the beginning. Something in his chest loosens at that.</p><p>“What?” Ed returns, his lips twitching.</p><p>Al looks more off-put. His nose wrinkled in indignation.</p><p>And Ed doesn’t have energy for a laugh, and so settles for a small smile that doesn’t reflect the bubble and oceans of <em>warmth</em> and <em>love</em> brimming inside of him.</p><p>(He loves his brother more than words.) </p><p>“It’s bad manners, I am sure I didn’t teach you like this. Now—shut up, and drink.”</p><p>Al obeys with a lot of grumble, bending back low, shifting in his lap.</p><p>Ed watches—the way he carefully puts his lips to the ripped open skin and sucks.</p><p>And he can see the small, so subtle ways that Al—becomes more <em>alive</em>.</p><p>The way his skin becomes flush with colour and like how he can’t help it—the body-shiver and rolls his eyes back. Ed watches and watches and can’t look away.</p><p>(He's being eaten up—feeded on. There are bits of skin stuck on Al’s teeth and he’s been hallowed up, his blood is inside of Al. He is inside of Al. And he is making Al alive.)</p><p>(How could—how could ever hate this? Despite the pain, the state it leaves him in, weak and so weak and unable to move for a long while.)</p><p>(After all—Al’s breathing, Al’s is here and that’s the most amazing thing.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One day, Al finds the courage and asks:</p><p> </p><p>“How—how—“</p><p>Al is strangling out as he covers his hands over the scars with utmost care and touches them like they’re fragile, like they’re the most precious thing.</p><p>“<em>How—</em>“ He tries again, but the words get tangled and all that comes out is a sob.</p><p>It never gets easier to see Al like this. Beaten up, and hating over something that was <em>his</em> fault.</p><p>Ed’s not doing any better, tries to find the words. The right ones and it’s so hard to do when there’s a storm inside of him, and everything is overwhelming. His hands twitch and aches to comfort his brother’s pain, and take it away. But he can’t <em>move</em>.</p><p>He’s struck.</p><p>His throat is clumped with something—heavy and pushing, pushing, pushing. It’s so, so hard to breathe.</p><p>“Al—“ Ed manages, and his brother looks at him with impossibly teary wide eyes that are full of pain and guilt. </p><p>“Al,” He repeats, more firm. Battling the thing inside of him, trying to tell it to calm the fuck down.</p><p>“How?” Ed echoes, and watches his brother’s expression twist as he remembers—the blood on the lips, vibrant and how Al became alive under it—and the words come easier.</p><p>“How could I hate you? <em>This</em>?”</p><p>(It’s impossible.)</p><p>“After all—” Ed’s hands are moving forward and cupping Al’s cheeks. “They’re proof of the reminder that you’re alive.” </p><p>(Of that awful, wretched night and how he thought that Al was dead—tried the blood seal, <em>anything</em>—but it wouldn’t work but then—)</p><p>(Ed’s <em>blood</em> did.)</p><p>(Made Al come back to life. To him.)</p><p>“I see them everyday and I think—you’re alive, Al’s alive and here, and it’s everything.”</p><p>(He also thinks that his blood is inside of Al and his stomach lurches at the thought.)</p><p>(But it’s not in an unpleasant way at all, and that terrifies him—the thrill that runs through his neck. And how he aches, aches and <em>wants</em> and wishes—)</p><p>(Looks at Al’s neck and skin, and his jaw <em>throbs</em>—)</p><p>Ed clamps on the thoughts as soon as they rise up, his heart hammering at his chest.</p><p>He needs to pull Al away from him, now. It’s dangerous, dangerous but he can’t. Not when they reached finally here.</p><p>Al accepting. Al listening to him, reluctantly—but <em>listening</em>.</p><p>Al closing his eyes in defeat and collapsing on him. And nuzzling across the skin and pressing the softest, tenderest kisses on the scars.</p><p>Away from Al’s eyes, Ed cries.</p><p>(Who’s the real monster here? He thinks.) </p><p>(The victim, or...) </p><p>(The one that made like his brother like <em>this</em>, made him into something he hates and still dreams—)</p><p>(—desperately <em>aches</em>—)</p><p>(To be the same.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY HECK okay....<br/>I kept surprising the hell of myself while reading this. How the thoughts kept spinning. Oh gosh, I love this AU so much! </p><p>Though I almost feel sorry for the angst we keep dropping on the boys. (Ha.) </p><p>And as always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem! ♥️♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>